eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'ahrim T'yloak
One of the few remaining Palbion's known to still exist in the wider galaxy, T'yloak is the son of two of the galaxies greatest historians and the The Phoenix archaeologist and archivist. Keen on unlocking the secrets of the universe he would later on eventually stumble on and be corrupted and possessed by the Cosmic Archivist turning him into a being of cosmic energy bent on galactic genocide known as the Emerald Eradicator. It takes his friends all their effort to save him from his fate, leading him to take on himself to guard the dark secrets of the universe. Characteristics *'Name': Ra'ahrim T'yloak *'Titiles': Ty, Emerald Eradicator, Emerald Warden *'Age': 198 (Palbion equivalent of a 17 year old) *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Blue *'Species': Palbion *'Likes': History, research, secrets, anomalies, hot chocolate, honey, Gwen Tenalds (Romantic interest), Markus Lia, traveling, stars, Palbion Empire (Formerly) *'Dislikes': Fighting, being controlled, Cosmic Archivist, stress, tedious jobs, being trapped, being called a traitor, broccoli, Xenecromorphs *'Family': Parents (deceased) Appearance Rail thin and standing at 6'6ft, T'yloak like most Elves stands well above average height, and comments that for a Palbion he is slightly short. He has almost zero noticeable on his rather lanky frame, but possess clear, almost chalk white skin that seems supernaturally perfect and even. In addition his face is considered by many of both genders to be strangely alluring and beautiful, with his fine almond shaped eyes, soft delicate features, slight lips and perfectly straight nose. Due to this, and the fact he is a very soft talker, he has on occasion been mistaken as a girl. Like all Elves he also has rather pointed ears, although typical of a young Palbion they are not much larger than that of a human, but jut vertically backwards at 135 degree angle. His hair however is also unusually, long smooth and silky, being a deep, but shimmering raven black that glistens in the light and fades in with the darkness. The hair itself though is long enough to reach down to his knees, although he tends to braid his bangs, although the hair stretching down his back rarely seems to get in his way, and is perfectly straight and fine. Some crew mates also notices he uses make up on occasion to extend his lashes and put some colour in his otherwise deathly white cheeks. Apparently he claims this is perfectly normal Palbion behaviour. People have also notices that he moves with an unusual grace that seems to make the air around him in laymen's terms 'shimmer' as his sheer fluidity and purposefulness of motion makes him appear almost otherworldly. Casual T'yloak is a snob when it comes to his casual clothes, only wearing fine silks or very soft and delicate clothing on the insistence it aggravates his delicate skin. His clothes are normally baggy and are in actuality often large single sheets of clothing folded over one another in a complicated wrapping procedure which gives him the look of a oriental monarch or a toga. While many on the crew consider this impractical or rather silly, it does not seem to impede his movement or affect his ability to perform his role. However he is not prudish about his robes sometimes exposing some skin either, as his robes often uncover his arms and legs. But just in case of emergency he does have a small Palbion shield bubble with him in case he gets spaced. Some of the more mischievous members of the crew have taken to pulling the pins out of his robes when he is not looking as it the whole outfit to come apart. Research armour T'yloak's research armour is a one of a kind relic, made, rebuilt for him by his parents and code locked to his DNA. Comprised of varying fragments overlapping and segmented, wilver white, metal plates arrayed in decorative patterns that cling tightly over what appears to be an ever moving black liquid that envelops his entire whole body. The plates move as he does and will shift to concentrate around an area where he will be attacked. Some of the plates possess small neon green lights on them, and the largest pieces, which rarely shift are on the forearms, shins and shoulders, all of which possess decorative lines of neon green. His helmet is highly decorative, sweeping back almost like a birds crest, with a slight touch of gold being used to form a crown like tiara. Like the rest of the armour is segmented over a underlay piece of armour, although in this case its a rather creepy looking mask of supernaturally beautiful face with no mouth, with the slots where the two eyes are glowing a bright neon green. Avatar As the Emerald eradicator T'yloaks skin was bleached pitch black, with decorative patterns of neon green appearing all over his skin, and his hair lengthening and eyes turning a similar shade of green to the patens on his skin. He would be nearly naked, although all noticeable organs would disappear but gain noticeable muscle mass as the Cosmic entity entered his body. His already long hair would grow to be able to touch the floor is the Cosmic entity did not always float around, casing his hair to move like it was in water. Background The Palbion race has been missing for untold billions of years, save for a few ancient individuals who always live on the move, or their long dormant ancient structures. Ra'ahrim T'yloak is one of these rare individuals, and is possibly the last of his kind to have been born in the whole galaxy. Raised by his parents who had willingly chosen not to disappear to gather information on the rise of new species, he was thus by raised by two of the galaxies oldest beings and most learned historians. He travelled with them on their ship for well over a century as he slowly grew to adulthood and grew amazingly attached to them. But everything changed when a death moon attacked the world they were on: where his parents were twisted and corrupted by the creatures that became vile mutants that attacked and tried to kill him. Traumatised he fled unable to kill his parents, and on reaching their ship flew away from the world as it was consumed by the Xenecromorphs, being one of its few survivors. Still as time moved on he knew he would need to move on and began to renew his life, and swore to rededicate himself to his parents knowledge of unlocking the galaxies secrets, but was ignorant of their true and secret mission. As a result he began to involve himself in the affairs of the 'lesser races' and gave up being a passive observer and began to get actively involved. Decades later after a series of altercations he would befriend Markus Lia as the two tried to wrestle an artefact known as the Dragon staff from one another, while at the same time trying to keep it out of the hands of the New Order. Despite their differences the two became good friends, going onto work together to research the mysteries of the galaxy. However as time went on T'yloak got a signal from a nearby world telling him to go there, and free the 'slumbering titan.' It was here he encountered two things: another death moon, and the crew of the Falcon, who had also received a call to the planet. Both forced to crash land, T'yloak soon realised that to escape they would need to destroy the death moon, and following a trail deep underground they found the ancient Palbion defence station that had called them here to activate it. And after a tense battle T'yloak, managed to activate the device bringing it to life and destroying the death moon. Still Markus and Ty would soon realise that their own ship was beyond repair and so willingly join the crew of the Falcon, with T'yloak becoming the ships resident historian and archaeologist. His role on the ship itself would be cataloguing and keeping track of all the information the crew would gather on their journey. He would oversee the ships archives, largely as a clerk, and would often be the one to look over the artefacts the team bring back that none of them could identify. Indeed he would take a fondness for finding the non-violent solution to a conflict, showing off his impressive diplomatic skills. And despite his insistence that they shouldn't blow up the sites they were investigating he would slowly over time begin to help them uncover the history of not only his race but the Creators as well. Still he would also wind up briefly possessed by the Cosmic being the Cosmic Archivist, who used him as a host body to bring about galactic genocide. He spent a long time trapped, and unable to influence his own body as the Cosmic Archivist used him to kill hundreds of people for his own amusement. However when the crew of the Falcon were able to free him T'yloak used the creatures own powers to destroy it for good. However he looses these abilities afterwards as they fall into a dormant state. Personality On first meeting the crew of the Falcon Ty was a rather social awkward and mildly oblivious individual, to caught up in his work and research to really commit to socialising. He often comes across as creepily calm, quietly listening and almost gliding as he walks, as he talks in a soft and gentle tone. It takes a while for him to get used to people, and very early on came across as rude and extremely blunt and rude, due to both his calm nature and calling people 'primitives' before profusely apologising off handily for calling them that. However the reason for his socially awkward behaviour is that he was largely raised by his parents for a good few hundred years and since he lived on the move rarely had enough time to form meaningful social bonds: and even after their deaths he spent much of his time on his own researching. As a result he is heavily immersed in strict Palbion customs, that require him to be aloof of other more 'primitive species' although T'yloak does not initially realise the way he is acting is rude. Over time however he tries to make amends and comes starts to come across more quiet and polite, but still a deeply passionate individual, who gets caught up in his work forcing him to become absent minded as he thinks of a hundred separate things at once. He is also deeply curious often to the detriment of his common sense, once stating it would be fascinating to study Gwen as a case study because of her interaction with a cosmic being. He however does at times come across as gidderly eager and easily excitable when faced with the unknown and the strange. Even so he shows a distinctly compassionate side that is hard to find, as he will always end up feeling sorry for anything he hurts even if it is unquestionably evil, because as a historian he must consider all the angels. The best example of this is that while he agrees that the Xencecromorphs need to be destroyed, he also admits to feeling sorry for them, as they are slaves to some higher power. A belief that has caused him to butt heads with several other members of the crew. Still Ty hates this as well, as he hates conflict in general, feeling it is needless, and will always reach for the diplomatic option when he can: and using a bizarre logic and reason has an amazing skill at talking others down and finding common ground. However because of this innocence and due to spending time with Mark has also led to him not being prudish in the slightest and is very casual about not wearing clothes. Also another trait of his innocence and is that he believes in helping people regardless of their situation, as while his parents always held him back for the sake of historical purity he feels he should help people. However these passionate traits are all the result of his Elvish obsessive tendencies, which is shown by how he easily gets attached to things, and quite quickly considers people friends regardless what they think of him. Still these feelings are genuine, as shown by his willingness to sacrifice himself by taking explosives to personally destroy the cell of the Cosmic Being, while having the rest of the crew escape. Still this selfless act did not go as planned and he was possessed by the Cosmic being and failed to complete his mission: something he feels deep shame for. He, while not cowardly, has a tendency to flinch whenever people try to punch him, due to him not being used to it. Skills/Abilities Powers Palbion T'yloak is an average Palbion and compared to most of his species is considered under average height. *'Flexibility': Like all Palbion's T'yloak skeletal and muscular structure is a lot lighter, if sturdier than a humans and due to a greater abundance of cartilage and more elastic muscles he can bend himself quite happily into shapes no human could. This has the upshot also making him well adapted to changing gravity conditions, but also the downside in him having low muscle mass. *'Poor healing': T'yloak like all Palbion's has a peculiar healing method, where his body exacerbates damage to better understand the wound so when it is healed his body can create the necessary vaccines' more quickly making it unlikely he will ever get sick from it again. Avatar After being possessed by the Cosmic Archivist and imprisoned in his own mind he is transformed into the Emerald Eradicator and gains cosmic abilities like Gwen's, but draws upon the natural energy of the fabric of reality making his powers more unstable. As a result he finds it difficult to use it in his Palbion form as if not channelled correctly they can be quite destructive, but when he does he can directly control both the atomic structure and physical laws of the universe: having such powers as: *'Limited Reality-Warping' *'Physic manipulation' *'Flight' *'Telekinesis' *'Object Creation and Dissipation' *'Opening Portals' *'Repairing Objects' *'Light and Darkness manipulation' As the Emerald Warden form Ty can warp reality, survive in and fly through space, manipulate the laws of physics on a localised scale, teleport, create any body of his choice and generate constructs temporarily to aid him in tasks, provided he knows how they work. However while rendered more durable in this form his powers can be quite unstable and if not actively concentrated on can be quite dangerous to himself and others. After the Cosmic Archivist is driven from his body he loses the ability to access these powers consciously. Abilities *'Intelligence': T'yloak is extremely intelligent with a high level of deductive reasoning, which he combines with his history and tendency to research things to come to highly accurate conclusions. However when rushed he is known to get things extremely wrong. *'Photographic memory':T'yloak has a near perfect memory for events, facts, figures and information, which he can recall on the fly: which he uses in the Falcon's archives being able to know where anything s in a few seconds. *'Diplomacy': T'yloaks hidden ace: while he may not be especially social, T'y has a knack for talking to people and putting them at ease with his use of grammar and soft way of talking. As such he can charm and talk down people with remarkable ease and is always likely to try and reach the diplomatic solution: sadly when this doesn't work he goes into a depression. *'Holo sculpting': While not a combat or academic skill, he can make very nice holo sculptures: many of which he later uses in his hard light generator. *'History': T'yloak's knowledge of galactic events and history is almost unparalleled. While he does not know every tiny detail in terms of general outline, key highlights and how the passage of time changes he is uniquely placed to have learned from two beings who watched it happen. As such despite being young for a Palbion he is arguably one of the most knowledgeable historians in the galaxy, if not the most experienced. *'Ancient engineering': Due to having to deal with ancient facilities, races and things of the past, T'yloak understands older systems of engineering quite well. From fossil fuel generators to technology used by his own race, he knows the ins and outs of it, although oddly struggles with modern technology. Equipment *'Palbion research armour': T'yloaks personal armour is a complete set of Palbion armour and probably the only fully functional one in the whole galaxy. Highly flexible it enhances his strength to just beyond SIG suit levels and is able to generate Hard Light shields of varying sizes to protect himself and nearby allies. Moreover it is very durable being able to take small arms fire rather easily, and allows Ty to run, duck, role and even hover for brief periods with ease, while is able of both regenerating itself with hard light and the maintaining the users life signs. This has led to some 'armour envy' by other members of the crew as it is a very powerful suit that in the hands of a trained soldier could be a real power house in the right hands. However T'loak's middling combat abilities off set this, and since it is DNA locked to him specifically it would be impossible for him to hand it over even if he wanted to. *'Hard Light generator': Described as the most versatile weapon in the universe, the hard light generator allows Ty to form any weapon he can think of out of hard light on call, from bows, guns and swords. All of these are flash forged by the devise and dissertates once Ty stops thinking about the weapon. There is a limit on the size of the weapon he can create, but he is not just limited to weapons as he can create anything he can think of. Relationships T'yloak Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Palbion naming conventions have the family name come first and given name come second, as such T'yloak is his first name. Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Palbion Category:Explorers Category:Heralds Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Crew of the Phoenix Category:Event Horizon